


The Long and Short of It

by fourthage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is sick of long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Short of It

Ino grows her hair out again, but Sakura keeps hers short. Sometimes she sees Ino in the village and allows herself a moment of envy for the curtain of hair that hangs down Ino's back, but it doesn't last as long as it used to. Long hair was waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. Long hair was letting her teammates do the hard work. Long hair was being insecure and insensitive and immature and useless and _weak_. Long hair was playing it safe. Sakura is sick of long hair.

She's going to show her back to the world.


End file.
